1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigging machine, particularly to a movable sieve jig, for preseparation of deads, comprising an oscillating jig bed in a housing filled with parting fluid and comprising deads and valuable substance discharge devices disposed therein, as well as an oscillatory drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that jig machines, particularly movable sieve jigs, are preferably employed for coal preparation. These known jigging machines which, in special preparation systems, are accommodated as close as possible to the mine shaft of the respective mines have extremely large dimensions, particularly with respect to the height and width thereof, so that they require a relatively large space.
The German published application No. 31 15 247 discloses a movable sieve jig for preseparation of deads for underground use. Due to its structural design, however, this movable sieve jig with a bottom deads and valuable substance discharge can be employed underground only stationarily in large operating spaces.